


Edom City's Gym Leader

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Sehat Region (Pokemon AU) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Gym Leader Raphael Santiago, Meet-Cute(if we ignore Camille), Pokemon, Pokemon Researcher Intern Simon Lewis, Professor Magnus Bane, Professor Ragnor Fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: A meet-cute Saphael in the Pokemon Universe.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Sehat Region (Pokemon AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944454
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Edom City's Gym Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello NvrLndBoi here! o/
> 
> This is not only my submission for Raphael's Birthday but also a standalone that will start off my
> 
> Sehat Region ShadowhunterxPokemon AU.
> 
> I have so much planned already and a proper introduction into the Sehat Region almost ready.
> 
> It will be out in early October(1st-15th) at some point. That is a promise.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

“Eat up, Zu.” Simon petted his Golbat as it kept eating the Poffin. He had bought them to celebrate his new job. He had traveled to Edom City from Luna City, on the other side of the region, for the internship position at Bane & Fell Labs.

When Simon first made his journey to Edom City he hadn’t planned on having to still complete another trial before getting the internship but apparently Professor Fell liked options when it came to employing someone and hired two interns to be judged on how they performed for a month.

This morning he was sure that Professor Bane had called him to tell him they were letting him go since he had accidentally sorted the starter Pokemon’ pokeballs into the wrong region boxes.

Simon had put the Hoenn starters in the box for the Johto starters that were being used this year. The young Hoenn starter Pokemon were not pleased that the intern had put them back in their pokeballs early. Torchic had shown their displeasure when they were released from their pokeball and used Ember on Simon’s lab coat, luckily Mudkip had been more forgiving and put the small fire out with Water Gun.

Simon watched as Zu started to glare at the break room’s door and only understood when he heard the click-clack from his ex-competitor, Camille Belcourt from Garden City.

The pair watched as an angry Camille passed the open door before the click-clacks backtracked to the break room’s opened door.

“Ugh.” Camille released in disgust as she stared at Simon’s Golbat. “I still can’t believe they chose you over me. Honestly, if they were going to hire someone might as well make it something pretty to look at.” She pointed to Simon’s unstyled hair and glasses to emphasize her statement, earning her a growl from Zu.

“I mean honestly even your Pokemon’s appearance is lacking.” Camille sneered as she threw her long hair over her shoulder. She reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a Netball. Simon had seen her Buizel running around before and had no intention of battling it, especially not in the lab.

“Then you should find no reason to remain here further.” a voice startled everyone but Zu. “Fell & Bane Labs are employees only. Guests have to check in with Dot in the front for a guest pass.” the voice continued coldly.

“Who do you think you are!?” Camille turned in a rage not recognizing the voice but regretted as soon as she saw who it was.

Raphael Santiago, the Gym Leader of Edom City stood before them in his full black with golden accents suit he used during battles.

Simon pulled his Golbat onto his lap and watched Raphael with bated breath. Simon recalled watching Raphael’s battles when he had conquered the Sehat Region’s Hunters City Tournament and become the unbeaten champion for two years straight.

He recalled Raphael’s teary farewell from the Champion title. Raphael had stepped down to take over his hometown’s gym when Professor Bane passed him the position a year ago.

“I don’t see a guest tag on you.” Raphael pointed out still holding his glare on Camille. “Please leave before I have to call the Growlithes. I heard the new batch just hatched, you should know as an inspiring professor how excited they can be.”

Camille grumbled and stomped out of the room the best she could in high heels. Simon couldn’t contain the small chuckle that escaped him as they could hear the aggressive click-clack getting further away.

“By that laugh, I’m going to assume you are okay,” Raphael asked, he had walked closer to Simon and was now at arm’s length.

As Simon stood up to respond and released Zu, the Golbat launched himself almost immediately at the Gym Leader.

“I’m sorry!” Simon apologized as he scrambled to pull Zu off. “Zu stop that!”

Raphael watched as the intern pulled the Golbat off his chest. _‘Was Ragnor serious with this intern? The guy looked like the Tauros will take him out in a day.’_ Raphael thought as he was finally released from the Pokemon’s grip.

“I’m sorry about that, Raphael.” Simon held onto Zu securely in his hands as he looked up to meet Raphael’s gaze with a smile. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Did she hurt you?” Raphael asked. He had caught part of the conversation from the doorway before he had stepped in but only saw the girl pull out a Netball before he stepped in to stop her.

“No, I got lucky you stopped her,” Simon explained as he held Zu tighter to him. “Camille has a Buizel and I really don’t think Zu would’ve stood a chance. I know what the common opinion of Golbats is and I understand it but Zu will always be my ace. I met him as a Zubat when I was seven and got lost in the caves behind Luna City, he helped me when I got lost and was crying on the cave floor. Zu stayed with me and led me all the way back to the cave entrance. We’ve been best friends ever since.”

Raphael couldn’t stop the small smile that crept on his face at the boy’s tale. _‘Maybe he wasn’t a bad choice.’_

“So I’m guessing you’re the new intern and she was the one that didn’t make it?” Raphael speculated.

“Simon. My name is Simon.” he introduced himself as he attempted not to let his nerves of meeting one of his idols show. He would watch Raphael’s matches during his final’s week to get through it. The way the other would command his ace Pokemon, Absol, through each battle was captivating. The synchronization between Raphael and Absol during each battle made it impossible to look away every time.

“Nice to meet you Simon, congrats on your permanent stay at Edom City.” Raphael congratulated.

“Thank you, Raphael!” Simon shined under the praise. “I hope it’s not weird that I already knew your name, it’s just I used to watch your official matches from the Sehat Region Hunters City Tournament. Honestly, that’s probably why Zu tried to attach himself to you. He would always watch your battles with me. He’s as a big of a fan as I am.”

Raphael was stunned a bit at the sudden praise. He had been accustomed to it from random strangers but for some reason when it was from Simon it felt different.

“I’m honored. So what city are you from originally?” Raphael attempted to make small talk. He knew that he should be going to his meeting with Ragnor but he wanted to know more about the other before he had to feign non-interest in front of his friends.

“Luna City but I’ve been in Hunters City for the last four years for my degree,” Simon explained. “I hope we get to se-”

“There you are!” Professor Bane interrupted as he walked through the door and stared at Raphael. “Ragnor has been waiting for you, Raphael.”

“Ugh.” Raphael rolled his eyes as he turned to face his old mentor Magnus Bane. “I’m only a few minutes late. He understands that I run late because of gym battles. I’m contracted to take any challenge that comes.” Raphael grinned as he repeated Magnus’ old excuse back to him.

“Yes, and we both know how grumpy he gets when you keep him waiting,” Magnus replied not enjoying his words being used against him. “Off you go now.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and knew that Ragnor getting grumpier wasn’t a possibility Professor Fell lived in a constant state of grumpiness there was no less or more.

“I’ll see you around, Simon.” Raphael waved as he left the room.

“See you, Raph.” Simon waved back and smiled back.

Magnus smirked as he noticed how Raphael didn’t correct the boy. _‘Maybe this intern would be interesting after all.’_ he thought as he repositioned the cushioned pack of pokeballs he was carrying.

Simon noticed the pokeballs and symbol marking them as Johto starter Pokemon. “New trainers coming?”

“No, sadly Idris City didn’t stock enough for their trainers and had more graduates than they expected,” Magnus explained motioning to the box. “Since Ragnor has to teach this week at the Pokemon Academy here and you aren’t fully registered into the system yet, I have to play Delibird and go myself to deliver the starters.”

“Hope you have a safe trip. I know that the route connecting Edom City to Idris City is full of flocks of bird Pokemon since it's mostly forest.” Simon informed.

“I am aware, Sandra.” Magnus smiled at his intern’s concern. “I grew up here, remember?”

“Right!” Simon realized too late. “I’m sorry Professor Bane. I didn’t mean to say you didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. I will see you when I return. Oh and Seth.” Magnus stopped the boys rambling before he kept on going for hours. He had watched Ragnor make that mistake once.

“Yes?”

“Try not to mix up the starters again and please get a new lab coat.” Magnus teased as he pointed to the charred end of Simon’s coat before he gave him a wave and exited.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> A special thank you to everyone in Hunter's Moon who encouraged me and inspired me with their own Pokemon Fics to retry my abandoned project.
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+ to join. 
> 
> Every single of my additions to this series is directly dedicated at the people from Hunter's Moon Discord.
> 
> I promised the Region Introduction in a different fic but if you have any theories or questions I will happily answer them.
> 
> Graphics: The Edom Gym Badge is a design of my own based on the Clarity Rune. The font and the pokeballs are not my property nor do I claim them to be.
> 
> I will most likely start using my Tumblr more to give peeks at the future badges and other graphics for this series and others.
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
